Set It Off
"Set It Off" is sung at the end of Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies after Hugo Huxley and Chucky have been defeated by the warriors, stars and the VKs, especially when Gryffindor wins the House Cup. Lyrics * Mal: Oh yeah. Oh, yeah, yeah. * Evie: Let's set it off. Oh yeah. You can make it happen. * Crowd: Ohay, Ohay Hey! * King Benjamin Florian: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise. * Write the book story of our lives. This is us taking back the night. * Crowd: Ohay, Ohay. * Mal: Break the spell, we were born this way. * Be yourself, forget the DNA. Everybody raise your hands and say… * Crowd: Ohay, Ohay, hey! * Evie: Sound the alarm, get on your feet. * Let's set it off and rock this beat. Dance till your heart is wild and free. * Crowd: Ooh, Oh, Oh. * Evie: Feeling the power, let it all out. * Like what you see in the mirror, shout. We got the keys, the kingdom's ours. * Crowd: Ooh, Oh, Oh. Ohay, Ohay Hey. * All: Let's set it off! Oh yeah. Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! * Let's set it off. Oh yeah. You can make it happen with everything you got! Let's set it off! * Crowd: Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! * Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! * Jay and Carlos: Yo! It's time to set this thing off. * Let's make it happen now. I'll make my own future, ignore the rumors. Show them my passion sound. * They all told me I should back down. Judging me because of my background. * Thinking about changing my path now. Nah, I ain't going out like that now. * Audrey: Feeling the power, let it all out. Like what you see in the mirror, shout. * Jay: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours. * Crowd: Ooh, oh, oh! Oh yeah! Oh, yeah, hey! * All: Let's set it off! Oh yeah. Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! * Let's set it off. Oh yeah. You can make it happen with everything you got! Let's set it off! * Crowd: Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! * Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off... * Announcer: 3, 2, 1, Uh! * Mal: Ooh yeah! * All: Let's set it off! Oh yeah. Start a chain reaction, never let it stop! * Let's set it off. Oh yeah. You can make it happen with everything you got! Let's set it off! * Crowd: Get ready, set it off. We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off! We got to set it off!! Category:Descendants Category:Disney Category:Raven: Pride and Prejudice and Zombies Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Pop Songs